A Secret Tested
by Tohru's Rose
Summary: I'm not all too good at summaries, but Hiei thinks about his sister and thinks about a decision.


A Secret Tested  
  
My second fanfic and yes it's another Hiei, Yukina story. Hope it's not as corny as the first one. Heh heh' Hope you like it.   
  
Please review and if you don't like it very much then please give me some constructive critism please!  
  
Note: I do not own the characters or the series, but I just write stories.   
  
"You have to tell her Hiei, you know she talks to me all the time how she misses her brother badly. Genkai tells me that she hears her crying every night, I'm guessing cause she feels lonely," explained Kurama.  
  
"You think it's not hard for me either? I care about her, I wish you would just stop nagging me bout this!" shouted Hiei.  
  
"Then why not make this easy on both of you and tell her?" asked Kurama in a teasing voice.  
  
"You know what fox? You're really starting to get on my nerves," said Hiei irritated.  
  
"That's not really my fault now is it? You know she cares about you and you just burden her with this pain of never knowing her real brother, what pain she must feel all the time, I can't believe that someone would be so cruel enough as to not letting the person they care about know something that would make them so hap…." "DMMIT! SHUT UP WILL YA! YOU SURE CAN GET REALLY IRRITATING YOU KNOW THAT?" yelled Hiei.   
  
Then there was silence for a minute. "You're just irritated because you know it's true," said Kurama once again in a teasing voice.  
  
Hiei gave him a glare, "Shut up, you talk too much." Then he dashed off leaving Kurama who was chuckled to himself. He loved bugging Hiei to death.  
  
Hiei went to a tree in the park, no one was there, he appreciated the peace and quiet. It was night and a full moon was out. He sat at the highest branch and laid back against the bark of the tree. He couldn't get Kurama's consistent nagging out of his head. Why must that stupid fox keep torturing him to death about Yukina. A sharp pain pierced his heart and it hurt him badly. This weak world's emotions of love, happiness and labels of friendship, family had caught up with the Youkai. He'd had the thought in his mind that these were just words with no sentimental meaning or value and that ningens were foolish to believe in such things. This is what he thought had made them weak. Tears, objects in result of these emotions he thought. Nothing good could result from them. Happiness was a mere human fantasy, an emotion they long to reach but was light years away from ever really being achieved. And love, love does nothing but leave scars on your heart and soul, how could it ever bring someone joy? Stupid ningens. But then again, he was a forbidden child, how could he ever know about these things? He'd never had anyone to show him or teach him about love, family, friendship. He was abandoned and no one seemed to care for him. Why would they, there was nothing about the Youkai that was special, he was born forbidden with no heart or soul given or taught of any meaning. He was raised by thieves and taught to gain nothing but power. But then why did he care? Why did he care for his sister? Why did he care what happened to her? Why did he burden himself with this pain? He thought to himself for a minute trying to figure out the answer. Then it came to him, he finally realized the reason…….  
  
"Because, she cares about…..me," he whispered aloud to himself.   
  
And he didn't want to admit it but, he cared for her, more than anything in the world. He smiled to himself and the pain in his heart disappeared. He didn't want to have admit the fact that he had friends who cared about him too. Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, even the moron Kuwabara. And once again, he didn't want to admit that he cared about them too.  
  
He's known that Yukina would except him as her brother but had been too stubborn to believe any word of it. That's the kind of person he was, always the tough one, stern, the one to be shown off as unemotional. But truth be told, he was, he had just kept all his feelings inside. I know this title doesn't seem to fit him, but I guess you could call him a drama queen, always the quiet one, the one who always wanted to be alone. Ironic isn't it? He still didn't want to tell her due to the fact that he was a bit nervous, but he didn't want Kurama to continue nagging him to death.   
  
Hiei sighed and hopped off the branch and landed smoothly onto the ground and headed towards Genkai's Temple. He saw Yukina sleeping in her room as he peeked through her window. He watched her quietly as Yukina seemed to be exhausted and saw that her eyes seemed to be swollen. "She must've been crying earlier like the fox says she's been doing," Hiei thought to himself.   
  
She seemed to be struggling a bit in her sleep. "Must be a nightmare," he thought again to himself.   
  
He slipped through the window and sat down next to Yukina's sleeping mat. "Yukina, sweet dreams, my sister," he whispered.  
  
Owari 


End file.
